clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pkittycat
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Pkittycat! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hello! I'm SBR09, that's my nickname. I am over 1,000 days old on Club Penguin, and I have been on Wikia for a year. If you need any help, just talk to me on my talk, and I will help you with any problems. Thank you for reading and please have fun on Club Penguin Wiki, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 02:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You seem very nice. You are very sweet and I would love to be friends. Stay editing, that's important, too. I'm Europea, one of the users on the wiki. I would like to be friends and i could make you a signature if you wanted one. let me know one my talk page.--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 13:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok do you still want to be friends?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 13:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok on my page near the bottom you will see a list of user signatures that is my friend list press edit and put your name! thanks!--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 14:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou Thanks for correcting my mistake. You saved my butt. If you wanna meet me on CP, the name is Metalgearboy, server Mittens! Cya dude! By the way I am on NOW!!! Hey buddy U are an awesome pal! Hi Hi, I am Iamred777 on Club Penguin... so... how are you? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 14:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) thanks for a fun time ---- ---- Good aim Nice goal. Can I come To the party??? I have homework Can I go on list??? I remembered to sign! --Metalgearboy 18:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Woo hoo--Metalgearboy 18:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I remembered to sign! --Metalgearboy 18:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Woo hoo--Metalgearboy 18:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How do i verify I'm a ninja??? --This is my signature! 18:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Please tell me! I am a ninja --Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 18:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC)How do I get the template??? Ooops Dear Pkitty, I accidently deleted that homework emblem. Could you put it back on for me? Please!!! Ooops Dear Pkitty, I accidently deleted that homework emblem. Could you put it back on for me? Please!!! goodnight cya dude Party time Is the party time am or pm? If its am i can defintely make it, if its pm then i can't.[[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 13:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Prty I have 100 edits!!! Wanna come to my party? All day! I am still comin to yours!!! Urgent Message !!!! If you are seeing this message you might already know your a winner, or did you ? Because you won the Christmas Igloo CONTEST!!!!!!!. I was reading the enwspaper and saw a penguin called Pkittycat1, that name seemed familiar, and I searched the wiki for this user (YOU !!!), and so here's a bunch of things I will say to you. *Congratulations *Congrats *You're a winner !!!! --Hahahahahahaha Congratulations, Pkittycat :)--'''Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | ##ced1214' 12:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Wow.. It has been a while! Well, once again congrats on the contest and I'd love to meet you on CP sometime! I can't really arrange anything right now 'cos I'm swamped, but I'd love to arrange something! Oh, and I only deleted you because my best friend got banned for life on CP, and I got really angry and I deleted practically everybody. One more thing, I'm not very active on CP compared to how I used to me, well Cya! From Metalgearboy! ill try to make it